


For Thy Duty (Be Thy Lord’s Pleasure)

by zovinar



Series: Heart Aflame [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alexandrite Propaganda Machine, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Filth, Lore Check: Dragon Anatomy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, don't @me, implied marathon sex, suzaku getting railed by full dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: Suzaku knows the danger from the moment he opens the cell to Britannia’s dirty little secret and sees…nothing. Nothing except obsidian reflections and darkness.He firmly closes the heavy door behind him. With no hesitation, he lets the restraining bolt fall into place. Fleeing will not be needed.Or possible.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Heart Aflame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965679
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	For Thy Duty (Be Thy Lord’s Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> merry code geass anniversary, here's 3.5k of dragonfucking filth. people responsible: you know who you are. 
> 
> jk, this was written with help, contributions, and snippets from horny groupchat (that og log was like a fever dream) real forreal thx guys this was a lot of fun!
> 
> some lore will be #disambiguated from other fic in the series (as all have different writers and thus different takes). also what the _fuck_ is continuity I don't even know her
> 
> fic will probably receive edits later when I have more fodder so I'll maybe upd8 at the end of spooky month :3c

Suzaku knows the danger from the moment he opens the cell to Britannia’s dirty little secret and sees…nothingness. 

Nothing to be seen except obsidian reflections from where he stands in the open doorway at the base of the stairs to the tower dungeon, the small slits near the ceiling that lead to the night above not able to even cast bars of light for him to see at this time of the new moon.

Nothingness…and two glimmering, ruby red eyes, larger and much farther up than they usually sit. Split and glowing as they usually do not. Narrowed in a cunning patience that is…not exactly uncommon but certainly not usually this inhuman.

Or predatory.

Suzaku feels the cold touch of anticipation tainted with hindbrain terror trace up his spine. 

“Your highness…” Suzaku starts, askance.

A ripple of violet in the darkness, then a stream of flame puffs through the air, igniting the torches in their sconces and bringing forth scant, glowing circles of light to cast across the floor. 

Just enough to reveal his prince, curled up like a cat as he brackets the room.

Suzaku firmly closes the heavy door behind him, not breaking eye contact with the large black dragon, barely small enough to fit the dungeon room. With no hesitation, he lets the restraining bolt fall into place. Fleeing will not be needed or even possible.

Claws screech across the floor, dragging his attention forward. Eyes fallen half-mast and expectant, the dragon licks at his maw then lays his head on his claws and for Suzaku the message is clear without words. 

_“Strip.”_

Suzaku’s sword belt hits the stone floor before he can think, hands going next to the straps of his armor to start unfastening them, shedding chunks of plate and mail before his hands hit cloth and leather.

He knows better now than to let Lelouch get impatient enough to undress Suzaku himself when he’s in this state. Everything from his armor to his tunic has to go or face…disfigurement.

A gold claw traces along his cheek as he finally starts shucking his underclothes, the one claw out of many that is not razor-sharp grazing lightly down his face before trailing down his chest until it reaches the last of his garments, hooking in the folds of Suzaku’s underwear and dragging it down himself.

Suzaku, bare, tries not to shiver in the chill of the cell, warmed only by Lelouch’s soft, rumbling breaths and the cracking torches that illuminate the room. 

In neutral light, Lelouch might seem sulkily plain and shadowed with his obsidian dark scales and slate grey underbelly, but in the firelight, dark scales shimmer purple and throw off violet refractions like raw cut alexandrite and grey turns to a pearlescent lavender—because his prince could never _not_ be beautiful, even if others were too fool to notice.

Wings flare out, curling around the room and pulling in and Suzaku obeys the silent command, shaking slightly as his lord compels him to come closer.

He’ll never tell Lelouch, but so much of him is catlike in this form, from the arch of his spine to the pleased rumbles that come from deep in his belly as he slinks forward, stalking towards Suzaku. But there’s one thing that is so uncannily _un_ -catlike that it always sends shivers up Suzaku’s spine.

Lightning quick, Lelouch’s tail whips forward, wrapping around Suzaku like a massive chain, cool to the touch and absolutely inescapable. The mid-girth of it is as thick as Suzaku’s thigh, pulling tight across his waist in a caress of silky smooth scales and hoisting Suzaku up into the air for Lelouch to pull closer. The rest of the long tail narrows as it coils down him, firmly ensnaring his hips as dorsal spines graze his belly until the tail thins to the width of his forearm and slithers between Suzaku’s thighs. Spines kiss along the soft skin there as the tail winds tighter around his left leg in an unforgiving manacle and Lelouch yanks his thighs apart, exposing Suzaku to his prince in his entirety.

Lelouch gives a chirp of approval and Suzaku whimpers, cock twitching, half hard already as Lelouch holds him close and helpless, watching with a cloying sort of amusement as his tail’s vice grip pulls tighter. Suzaku’s cock falls to bounce against his belly as Lelouch tips him back, his spade-like tail tip swishing in the air before it curls on itself, drawing a line up Suzaku’s thigh before brushing against his exposed hole. 

“Ngh!” 

He jerks against Lelouch’s hold when the tip enters him, wiggling its way and the ache of penetration burns through him. Inch by inch it pushes forward, pressing the budding arches of dorsal spines against Suzaku’s walls as he arches back, hands free to scrabble at slick scales for purchase. The dulled claw throws golden reflections onto his skin as it returns to stroke along his stomach before sliding in as well, stretching Suzaku’s entrance between the tips of tail and claw, prying him open with obscene ease, delicate and practiced—but still dry, Suzaku’s body resisting the intrusion slightly even as it allows his prince further and further in, and at the thought his eyes squeeze shut in anticipation for he knows what’s to come as Lelouch bends down, nose nudging against Suzaku’s as he leans in to give Suzaku’s half-open hole a wet, filthy kiss. 

“Oh gods,” is all Suzaku can whimper out before his nerves ignite, robbing him of thought.

The venom in Lelouch’s saliva can be strong when his body produces it, at times getting Suzaku half drunk from careful kisses alone when Lelouch isn’t even fully shifted, but when his prince is like this? A mating dragon’s venom is always primed to keep their partner sedate and satisfied.

And unbelievably aroused. 

“Lelouch,” Suzaku begs as his back arches, one hand reaching out in supplication, “My lord, I—” But Suzaku’s body is already submitting, hole fluttering yet yielding as Lelouch pulls him apart.

The oozing saliva is forced into him with a squelch as Lelouch continues to tug at his entrance—then even more so when the dragon draws his tongue up again, one slippery fork almost sliding into the gap and making Suzaku twist and squirm. His stomach clenches as his breath comes out in gasps and a fizzing sensation runs up his spine, all the while with Lelouch watching him with those predator’s eyes.

He shudders when the claw leaves him, already feeling spent, but he blearily tips his head as Lelouch starts to pull back, letting his tongue run up the claw as it passes. Lelouch pauses, letting Suzaku lave at his claw, Suzaku’s hand coming up to tangle fingers with his Prince’s glimmering gold talons as best he can and Lelouch lets out a plaintive, almost startled sound.

Suzaku’s breath heaves as Lelouch’s tail coils within him, but his hazy eyes still meet those of the mighty dragon. “My lord Prince,” he rasps, voice already with a raw edge to it and gaze unfocused and fond, running a hand along an upper curl of Lelouch’s tail in a caress. His body is already lax and compliant, submitting to Lelouch’s ministrations not just because of the potent venom that runs down his thighs, but from long practice of giving in to the allure of his prince; to take and be taken, to give and be given to, to pleasure and be pleasured as Suzaku is now, shaking in Lelouch’s hold. 

Lelouch twists his tail up, dragging Suzaku like a ragdoll and pressing his back to cool stone as Lelouch eases up off his haunches and slides closer, crowding him up against the cell wall, looming over him with glowing red eyes like hungry stars in the night as he casts Suzaku into shadow. Primal terror makes his limbs shake and squeezes a moan from between his lips, cock throbbing harder between his legs as he hangs in the air.

Scales coil tighter around him with bruising force, securing him even as it promises marbled skin for Suzaku later, a rainbow tapestry to hide under his clothes. Holding him fast, Lelouch’s cock unsheaths, the foot long organ stretching out towards him; slick, dripping clear fluid from where it had sat in Lelouch’s insides and Suzaku can’t help but hunger for it, feeling drool pool in his mouth. As much as it would be a terrible idea, just once he wants to try and swallow around the massive length as it stops up his throat.

Flame paints along Lelouch's jaw as he rumbles a warning and then shock steals his air as the tip enters like a touch of ice seeping inside him, furrowing deeper as he gasps and robbing him of heat and strength, a pinpoint of intensity slithering up his belly. But all that shifts as Lelouch slides further because when Lelouch’s dick is inside of him he’s warm warm warm on _fire_ and it’s burning him, stretching him, and it’s so good, too good. He’s pinned between the stone wall and Lelouch, the warmth in him threatening to burn him alive as Suzaku tries to prop himself up with a hand against the wall and another on his abdomen, pressing down as his weight sinks his body further, legs dangling to either side, reminding himself to relax around the intruding member that devours his insides, numbing slick unable to disguise the massive stretch that goes on and on as his body continues to open gleefully for his prince.

Lelouch licks at his cheek, a cloyingly affectionate gesture meant more to let his saliva pour onto Suzaku’s head, falling into his hair and matting it down in a monstrous kiss from a maw easily as wide as he is. Venom dribbles down Suzaku’s cheek, chest, stomach in a streak of heat until it makes its way to ooze around his dick and as his poor body starts to soak it in the toxin erupts under his skin, like Lelouch is charring him from the inside out, like orgasm screaming through his veins already, and it

does

not

cease. 

“Ahhhhh! _Hahh_ , L-lelouch I’m—” 

And Lelouch releases him, tail snaking away and leaving Suzaku suspended by Lelouch’s cock alone; slick and slippery against his insides, Suzaku’s legs and arms dangling as he loses all strength, gravity pulling him farther farther farther down, impaling him as it pushes Lelouch in deeper deeper _deeper_ , gorging up his gut and forcing him open wider wider wider. 

He’s shuddering lightly as Lelouch reaches out, wrapping claws around his waist and pushing him into the wall—and then Suzaku _convulses_ as Lelouch starts to use him, pulling Suzaku harshly down his shaft before dragging him back up, shaving the skin off Suzaku’s shoulder blades as he arches against the unforgiving stone wall, a parody of Lelouch’s own back when he shifts: ivory skin splitting as his wings come forth.

The snaking drag against his insides with each thrust is all-consuming, gouging into Suzaku and carving out a place just for Lelouch to be a part of him, burning stretch accentuated by jolts of lightning that run down his limbs and pools in his joints every time Lelouch’s girth forces itself past his prostate, a slithering press of fire igniting him from the inside.

Lelouch leans in, licking Suzaku’s dick and entire front in one stroke, nipples chaffed and dragged up by the abrasive tongue and oh god, the _sensation_ it leaves behind; hints of venom igniting his skin again in a thrumming heat that echoes the molten feeling of his insides as they squeeze so hard it hurts as he abruptly comes, tension almost snapping him in half as he clenches. Even then as he goes tight, tighter, it’s still only the barest attempt from his used body, nearly impossible to do anything but flutter around the massive length that continues to fuck into him; and yet his feeble attempts please his prince, earning Suzaku a growling huff of amusement that ruffles his hair as Lelouch noses against his neck, jaws opening for a heady exhale of wet heat and smoke against Suzaku’s skin that he can’t help but breathe in himself as Lelouch punches the air from his lungs, drives him against the wall and 

and

a-and spills inside him with a deep, low rumble of satisfaction, tongue flicking out so the forked tip ghosts across Suzaku’s face as he floods his knight, overwhelms him—seconds, _minutes_ it feels like, of just filling Suzaku’s insides as he sobs and comes harshly again. But even this release feels overshadowed as liquid surges up inside him, soaking him, spilling out, dribbling down thickly to the ground from where Lelouch holds him suspended as his body goes limp: jaw lax and dripping drool, almost enough to rival the cum dripping from his ass, with eyes half-mast and unfocused from the pressure building building building in his stomach as he gets fuller fuller fuller and Lelouch’s spines flare out to press against his insides, the quill-like spines that line the lower half of his cock trapping Suzaku to him on pain of a mangled, shredded passage if he were to pull away.

It’s…it’s almost too much, the intensity of how wide he’s stretched around Lelouch’s dick and now with the added pressure of what might as well be knives threatening his hole. It’s nothing at all like Lelouch in his half shifted state, the barbed ridges that creep out at his prince’s orgasm sharp and chafing against his walls, spines that usually draw out of him more cries and weeping from overstimulation than anything else, (that had still tore into him once during a heat when he had angered his prince by coming to him that night with another’s scent about him).

It’s all he can think of with the spines flared on Lelouch’s fully transformed cock, the _what if what it what if_ of terror and transfixion and horrified _want_ —and oh, the thought alone has him shaking when a small aftershock has his hips twitching up enough to feel the kiss of spines deep within him and his body tightens, liquid sloshing within him as static races down to his fingertips and he comes again with a small mewl.

With a shudder, Suzaku starts to recognize the sensation of Lelouch’s cum starting to thicken within him, liquid condensing in a way that seems to stick and cling to his insides as he shifts. When Suzaku pressed a hand to his inflated abdomen he can feel the cum within him almost push back, malleable, and that feeling of engorged fullness climbs higher, causing his dick to jump, body clenching but with even more difficulty.

Lelouch gives a lick to his face like a caress, tongue pulling Suzaku’s chin up as he lets out a wordless coo and Suzaku comes on nothing _with_ nothing, wrung out as he already is, eyes fallen shut and shivering on Lelouch’s cock, body twitching in a way that pulls a pleased purr from his Prince’s belly. The sound is like nothing like a cat’s, more akin to repressed violence; but with it, Suzaku feels the spines pressed against his passage finally start to settle and tuck in, danger starting to pass as Lelouch is soothed out of his afterglow while Suzaku clenches around him. 

Lelouch’s hand braces him against the wall, holding him in place and Suzaku feels his back arch against yet again the stone wall as Lelouch starts to slowly, _slowly_ pull out. Liquid squelches as he does, Suzaku feeling Lelouch’s cum drool out of his hole in thick ropes, still clinging to his body as it drips to the floor, oozing like honey and just as clear, lavender light and impossible to believe that it had come out of Suzaku’s filthy, ravaged hole.

He knows he isn’t free yet as Lelouch starts to fuck into him on his way out, a taunt almost, each thrust pulling back from his body more, leaving more echoing, oozing space in his gut even as each shallow thrust back in bubbles out more cum from Suzaku’s abused ass. The disgusting, filthy sound and the feel of the thick, viscous cum cushioning Lelouch’s thrusts just pushes Suzaku over the edge again with an exhausted spasm—and _again_ when Lelouch finally does pull out, only this time Suzaku sobs out wretchedly as Lelouch’s slick cock is replaced by his lithe, textured tongue instead, licking his own cum out of Suzaku like it’s a delicacy and pressing up inside him.

Lelouch’s snout traces up Suzaku’s belly with the next drive of his tongue and he just knows what his prince would be saying if he could speak; crooning like poison in his ear about how Suzaku’s hungry body took in Lelouch’s cum so well only to make it his own, a glistening garnish to his gaping hole, clear and reflective, like liquid gemstones pouring out of his ass for Lelouch alone to admire and hoard.

Suzaku is Lelouch’s object to toy with, after all: a sacrificial lamb to appease the mighty dragon except he’s a willing one, one who only shakes and shutters in ecstasy as Lelouch slides him down the wall, body spent and soaked, dripping from his own release and saliva as well as what Lelouch had gifted him with. 

“Lelouch…” Suzaku gasps and the dragon rumbles again, pressing against Suzaku nose to snout and licking delicately into his open mouth, gently devouring him as Suzaku pants and moans.

He can’t even come again, too spent to even consider the notion of it, yet this echo of a kiss from his prince pushes him alongside the edge of orgasm; body clenching on nothing but Lelouch’s cum, squelching the last of it out of passage as he jerks and spasms under the anchoring restraint of Lelouch’s large, taloned hand pressing him easily to the floor—slickly smooth, warm scales trapping him against roughly hewn, cool stone.

It’s so _much_ , too much, oh so much that the sensation grabs Suzaku by the throat and squeezes the air out of his lungs, stutters his heart, throws a starry sky up behind his eyelids, and pushes him into oblivion.

§

He awakens to the earliest light of false dawn, soft cushions, and the lingering hint of vanilla. 

Lelouch’s bed. 

“Hello love,” croons a voice in his ear as Suzaku blinks his eyes open to meet soft alexandrite. 

“You were _wonderful,”_ says his prince with a sort of amused, breathless awe, flashing Suzaku a fanged grin from where he sits nestled atop Suzaku, every curve of them pressed together and soft hands resting on Suzaku’s chest. Lelouch is still half shifted, horns jutting back majestically from under inky, silken locks, skin moonbeam pale and scattering of scales shimmering opalescent lavender, eyes still gleaming too bright in that inhuman way that makes Suzaku wish to touch those shining jewels and Suzaku can’t help but lean up hazily to meet Lelouch as the boy eases up to lean over Suzaku on hands and knees, mind lost of anything but the thought to capture his prince’s lips in a chaste kiss. The press of rose petal-soft skin gliding against his mouth is enough to make his heart ache even as he loses strength, falling back on the mattress in an ungraceful sprawl.

Lelouch simply smiles at him again, the small bend of his mouth conveying a predator’s patience. “Are you ready?” 

“What—?” says Suzaku, but then he realizes that Lelouch’s eyes hadn’t returned from their slitted form, simply bloated with hungering lust.

Lelouch leans in to drag his still forked tongue up Suzaku’s cheek in a sizzling line. He plants a hand above each of Suzaku’s shoulders where his own hands lay, arching his back and caging Suzaku in, focused glee pulling Lelouch’s pupils back into slits as clawed fingers tangle with Suzaku’s and his prince leans down to devour his mouth. Lelouch slots them together, the raw, _wet_ press of his opening against Suzaku’s skin achingly hot when Lelouch grinds against his thigh, tail lashing lazily behind him.

Clawed fingertips trace lightly across his abdomen, making Suzaku shiver before Lelouch pushes down, pressing against Suzaku’s stomach and he jerks, leftover cum still stuffed up in his insides burbling delicately out his hole with an obscene sound at the pressure. 

“Ah,” says Lelouch with a touch of satisfaction. “I see your body is just as hungry as ever,” teases his prince. He drags his fingers through the thickening mess on his sheets, hand almost soaked when he brings it up for an admiring look before he licks a broad strip up his palm, tongue wrapping between his fingers delicately as he cleans his dripping hand.

“Lelouch…" groans Suzaku, past the point of overstimulation and simply subjected to the sensation.

“Come now, my knight,” teases Lelouch. “I thought your purpose here was to _tame_ the dragon, not just submit. Do you not long to at least mark me as your own?” purrs his prince, leaning back in to playfully nip at Suzaku’s cheek with his fangs.

“Are you in heat again?” Suzaku asks, bewildered and honestly too wrung out for this.

Lelouch just gives him a toothy, threatening grin.

This does not necessarily bode well for Suzaku. 

**Author's Note:**

> (my [twitt](https://twitter.com/stovinar/status/1313675970226917376?s=19)! please do actually @me lol)


End file.
